


On Some Virginia Backroad

by wrotelucy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotelucy/pseuds/wrotelucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt: pynch, speeding in the bmw</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Some Virginia Backroad

Beneath the BMWs newly waxed hood, the engine was humming. Ronan Lynch smirked, eyeing the gauges behind his wheel, and then began applying pressure to the clutch. Fingers fixed around the knob of the gearshift, Ronan gave a little lurch, pushing it into second. The car gave a little shutter, rousing Adam Parrish from his transfixion with the whirling world beyond the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Ronan’s knee shift—rising from the left, dipping on the right.

 **"Ronan,"**  Adam warned.

Ronan’s eyes flickered to Adam. Adam said nothing, responding only with pursed lips and raised brows. Ronan clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he turned his gaze back towards the road. Lifting his foot from the gas, Ronan began applying pressure to the clutch yet again, palm grinding into the gearshift, fingers flexing.

**"Scared, Parrish?"**

Looking from Ronan to the dashboard, Adam watched as the tachometer touched three. Adam’s lips parted. The engine droned. The BMW was pushing past sixty. The world around the two boys burst by in flashes of green and gold, red bricks, bright trees, sunlight, endless blue sky, whirling together in some kind of vortex beyond the car, beyond them. The tachometer hit 4. The engine was on the verge of screaming. Ronan upshifted and gave it some gas. The car shot forward. Adam’s hand jumped across the console to grip Ronan’s thigh.

 **"In your dreams,"**  Adam hissed, fingernails digging deep enough to leave marks in Ronan’s thigh.

Ronan chewed his bottom lip, careful to keep his eyes on the road. There had been many dreams like this—with him, Adam, the car. Most of them ended tragically—darkness closing in, the shriek of starving ravens, the world shredding up in black, sharp lines; furling and unfurling—a nightmare unfolding.

Adam was never scared, in those. Usually, he was just dead—cold, eyes empty, without terror. Fear, Ronan had learned, was a blessing in the way that it proved life.

But this was no dream. And for that, Ronan was thankful.

 **"Good,"**  Ronan said, after a long pause, letting the gas pedal out a little bit. Adam’s grip eased up, but he left his hand where it was. When Ronan looked to the boy at his side, Adam was already staring pointedly out the passenger window. Ronan suppressed a smile, fingers twitching atop the gearshift. As he started to press down on the clutch again, Ronan added, finally,  **"Cause we’re nowhere near done."**

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://babellamy.tumblr.com/post/107465118513/prompt-pynch-speeding-in-the-bmw-beneath-the)
> 
> kudos are love but comments are life :3


End file.
